Together
by Eli-Aries
Summary: So. Bad. Don't. Read.
1. Together

15 year old Dylan Sprouse lay on his bed, deep in thought. He wore a black Tee with "Sprouse Bro's" on the front. It was a rather loose fit, and fell down to right in the middle of the fly on his green camouflage cargo shorts that made his Red Chuck Taylor's stand out.

"Wow." He said aloud. Just then, his twin brother, and best friend in the world, Cole, walked in the room. He had a System of a Down shirt that fit tight on him, along with skinny dark blue jeans. Like Dylan, he sported Chuck Taylor's, only his were black.

"Hey what's up?" He asked, kind of automatically.

Dylan thought for a moment, and then shrugged and said "I wish I knew…"

Cole raised his eyebrows. "Is there something bugging you? You seem different" He told him.

"Yea actually, could I talk to you?" He asked, with a sense of nervousness in his voice.

Cole replied "Sure" and took a seat next to him on the bed. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that nothing's real?" Dylan said to his to his twin.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, sporting an intrigued look on his face.

"You know, that maybe yesterday didn't happen, or that you can't see anyone feeling the same thing's your feeling, that maybe you're the only real thing in your world?"

Cole felt rather dumbstruck. "Well, I think I know what you mean. You're feeling something, and you don't think anyone else can possibly be feeling what you're feeling?"

Dylan nodded. "You know me good." He said with a grin.

Cole smiled at him. "Course' I do. You're my brother."

"But now I have a question for you Dyl."

"Fire away"

"What is it that you're feeling?"

Dylan paused for a moment. "That everything just suddenly smacked you in the face, and you realize what's happening."

Cole looked at him "What's happening?"

Dylan stood up, and faced his brother "This is going to sound stupid, but everything!" "I mean, a few years ago, it was just us doing "Suite Life" and now we have our own Brand of clothing, our own book series, thousands of fans, and enough movie offer's to put all of LA in work! And you have all the creep's in love with you, and you have people pretending to know you and be you online, and you're never sure if someone likes you because it's you, or because you're famous." He said, letting it all out at once.

Cole said "Well there is one person that will always have your back."

Dylan looked surprised. "Really, who is it?"

Cole smiled and said "Me"

Dylan dropped down pulled his brother to him in a hug, knowing that no matter what troubles came with being famous, no matter what hurdle presented itself, he would get through it. And he would get it with his brother.

Dylan and Cole walked out of Dylan's room. They lived in a nice house in Long Beach, California. It was only single story, but had 4 rooms, and 2 bathrooms. The boy's each had one; their mother had one, and the guest/storage room. The two walked into the kitchen, where their mom, Melanie Wright, was sitting at the table, reading the paper. "Hey you two" She said, looking up.

They both replied "Hey Mom" and continued to do their separate thing. Dylan went and plopped down on the couch, his laptop under his arm, and Cole started to make breakfast. Dylan opened up MySpace, and saw all the new messages and friend requests from people he didn't even know. He felt a little depressed by this, but brightened up when Cole walked up to him.

Dylan looked up at him "Breakfast?"

Cole nodded, and returned to the dining room, where Cole had set the table. He placed the steaming dish in the middle of it. On it were 3 Omelets. They each took one, and ate in silence for a few minutes, until Dylan broke the quiet.

"Hey Cole, have you checked your MySpace today?"

Cole looked at him, and then replied, "Yea why?"

"Does it depress you that thousands of people send messages and comments with things like 'I love you' or that people pretend to know us online, hell, they pretend to BE us online?"

Rather dumbstruck, Cole thought about it for a minute then just replied "Yea, it does. But I try not to think about it."

Dylan didn't respond, so Cole figured the conversation was done. Dylan returned to the couch, where he checked his E-Mail. This was the 3rd time he'd changed it this month, because it kept leaking out, and when that happened, Rabid Fan's would spam it with stupid things like "I luv you" and crap like that. He shook it off and opened I.M.

**Dyl56 has entered the chat room.**

**ColeyMoley has entered the chartroom.**

**ColeyMoley: Hey, guess where I am.**

Dylan looked around and almost jumped when he saw Cole sitting next to him.

Cole laughed and asked "Are you still bummed about being famous?" _That's a new one... _He thought to himself

Dylan just shrugged.

Cole, determined to get Dylan's mind off the subject, said, "Wanna play some Brawl?"

Dylan, momentarily forgetting about the day's trouble, nodded.

Cole walked over to the Television and set up the game. Grabbing the Wii-Motes and Nunchuk's he tossed one pair over to Dylan, and then plopped next to him on the couch. They played the game for about an hour, then decided to quit.

After the game was off, Dylan's smile faded.

Cole noticed this, and said "Wanna shoot some hoops?"

Dylan loved basketball "Totally" He replied, eagerly.

Cole ran to get the ball, and Dylan went out front by the hoop and waited.

Cole came outside a few minutes later, holding the ball underneath his hand. He dribbled a bit, then said "First to 5 baskets?"

Dylan found no problem with that, and they started playing. Dylan had the ball and he ran up and did a layup, sinking it into the net. But Cole soon got a nice rainbow shot right after. The game continued neck and neck, until they were both at 4 baskets. Dylan had the ball, and stared at Cole, a smile on his face. Cole dribbled the ball, feinted going left, then, seeing Dylan move, fired off a shot. It rounded the hoop, and then fell in. Dylan just shook his head smiling.

"Nice game" He said.

Cole sensed his brother had forgotten about his worries, and was happy for him. Setting the ball next to the hoop he stared at his watch. 7:00 PM.

Dylan turned to his brother. "Cole?"

"Yes Dylan?"

"Thanks"

And with that they smiled at one another, and headed inside.

Twins

Friends

Brothers

**A/N: and so concludes chapter one. I'll have you guys know, I don't plan for any action, or suspense. I plan on doing this as realistically as I can, displaying the bond between two brothers. But if I get enough reviews, I might just throw in a little action.**


	2. After the game

The two twins had each gone back to their rooms.

Dylan started getting ready for a shower

Cole did as well.

He opened the bathroom door, Dylan had left it unlocked, and then walked in. He shut the door, and peeled off his sweaty clothes, throwing them on top of Dylan's. He walked over to the shower, and stepped in; Dylan had a surprised look on his face.

"We haven't showered together in what, 4 years?" He said with a wry smile.

Cole laughed "Sound's about right" "Now move over, you're hogging the water."

They bumped into each other, and fell down on one another in the tub; but they simply smiled and wrestled around a bit before getting up. Only Dylan made the mistake of slipping on the ground and falling backwards in to Cole, and they soon found their selves on the ground again. They laughed, and rinsed off the soap that was all over them. They then got out, wrapped a towel around their waist, and walked back to Dylan's room. Dylan changed into Sweats and a Red Shirt. Cole followed his brother in this, only he chose a blue shirt instead.

They went to the kitchen and found a note from their mom '_running errands, back in a bit, I'll pick something up to eat'_. They shrugged, and then they plopped down beside each other on the couch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then they both reached for the remote, they grinned at each other, and then Dylan asked "The usual?"

"You know it bro"

They stared at each other, and then each lunged at the other. They wrestled for a long time,even rolling off the couch at one point, but Dylan won in the end. They got up, and collapsed on the couch together. "What shall we watch" Dylan pondered out loud. Cole shrugged, and they switched it to where a movie marathon was on. They watched a few flicks, and then eventually fell asleep, Cole on top of Dylan, his head on his chest, his arms wrapped around his older brother.

Their mom walked in a half an hour later, smiling at her sons. She grabbed a blanket from the closet, and threw it over them. Staring at the clock, it read 11:30 pm.

A few hours later, Dylan opened his eyes and saw a blond head on his chest. He smiled and whispered "Cole"

"What?"

"I'm really glad you're my brother."

And with that, they fell asleep in the same position they were before.

**A/N: More brotherly bonding. I love it. Anyway, I'm planning something big for the next chapter, but I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter, or I won't put it up.**


	3. Bus Stops and Afraid

**A/N: I realize that the boy's are currently living with their father IRL, but for the sake of the story, I've changed some stuff around. All information relevant to the boy's has stayed the same I.E Bands, Hobbies, Interests. Also, since I was flattered by the reviews, I've put up a bonus little chapter. I've got most of the story written out, so if I like the reviews, I might do it again.**

Cole was the first to open his eye's this time. Looking around, he realized it was 9 in the morning, and Dylan was still asleep. Cole smiled, and started tickling his twin.

Dylan burst out laughing, and gasped "stop" but Cole said "never!" But eventually Dylan managed to get a tickle in on Cole's side, and they started wrestling, and they rolled off the couch and into the floor, each twin trying to tickle the other. After a while, they broke apart, smiling and laughing. Cole knew this was going to be a good day.

The day rolled by as usual, breakfast, internets for a bit, Wii for a bit, then laze around for a bit. Cole glanced at his watch; it was one in the afternoon. He was sitting on the couch, using his laptop; Dylan was doing the same right next to him.

"Dyl" he said.

Dylan made a grunting noise.

"Want to head to the mall?"

Dylan made another grunting noise that Cole took to be a yes. So they shut their laptops off, and walked to the bus stop. Arriving there, they lean against the fence near a bench. Cole started looking at the man sitting there. He was balding, and had a creepy air about him. He wore dirty clothes, and smelled terrible. He smiled creepily at Cole. Dylan saw this, and drew his brother close to him, protectively.

The man started walked towards them. "Hello there, children."

Cole was scared. He looked to his older brother for comfort, and gripped him tighter.

Dylan said "Don't come any closer."

The man simply smiled his creep smile.

Just then, the bus arrived, and Dylan hurried his brother on. They waited for the balding man to sit, and then sat as far as possible. Arriving at the mall, they got off, and he got off with them. They decided to just ignore him, and went shopping. The twins both got an allowance of 40 bucks a month and they usually save it. Cole had about 400 in savings, Dylan had about 200, and he spent a lot of it on buying a video game called Rock Band a few months ago. The two twins' went into a lot of different stores, and they stopped at a McDonalds in the mall to eat. After the day was done, they sat at the bus stop. It was getting dark and it was 6 in the evening.

Dylan was smiling and said "Thanks Cole, this was the most fun I've had in a while. It was nice to kind of forget you know?"

Cole nodded, but went white as just then, the balding man approached them. And he had a knife in his hand.

**A/N: HAH! The dreaded, cliffhanger, ending. But I want 10 reviews, or no resolution. You don't have to register to review, so click the button and review dammit! I'm also sorry it was so short.**


	4. Problems

**A/N: You guy's wanted it, so here it is. Chapter 4, all for my fans :)**

Dylan stared at the knife, paralyzed with fear at its sight. The man approached Dylan, knowing he was Cole's protector. Dylan couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think at all. He just stood there as the knife went down. Then he saw Cole grab the man by the ankles and pulled his legs out from under him. The man's face flew down and smacked the concrete. He didn't move.

Cole turned to Dylan and said "We have to leave now."

Luckily the bus arrived just then. Cole and Dylan got on, still white as snow. The ride home was in silence. They kind of did it in an automatic fashion, letting their leg's take them, while thinking nothing about doing so. They got home, took showers, brushed their teeth, and each crawled into their bed. They slept soundly until around 3 in the morning, Dylan started sweating, he tossed and turned in his sleep, and then woke up screaming and sweating, clutching his chest. His breathing was shallow and erratic. Cole woke with a start. Even though he didn't hear Dylan wake up, his Twin Telepathy was telling him that his brother needed him.

He didn't have to say anything to Dylan. Dylan scooted over to make room for his brother, and Cole crawled in next to him, and held him close. When Dylan's breathing returned to normal, he sat up to get back to his bed. But an arm stopped him.

Dylan held onto his brother's arm. "Please don't go." He whispered.

Cole nodded, and crawled back into bed with his twin. Dylan snuggled up to his brother, and for once, he took solace in Cole's presence. He saw Cole, his younger brother by 15 minutes, as the protector, the comforter. And he could care less, so long as he was with his brother. He slept soundly throughout whole night.

They woke up around the same time, and ran their usual routine until they heard a ruckus outside. They looked outside a window to see a mob of people outside their home address.

Dylan groaned and looked at Cole. "I think they found us"

Their mother then hurried in. "Boy's what are you going to do about this?"

Then Dylan had an idea. He had his friend Dillon come over through the back door and had him answer the front.

"Hello?" he said to the crowd.

Someone in the crowd responded "Don't Cole and Dylan Sprouse live here?"

And Dillon shook his head. "They live somewhere in Malibu now, near Mel Gibson."

The crowd kind of sighed and dispersed.

Cole high-fived his brother at his plan, it had worked, but it might not next time.

"How do you think our Address got out Dyl?"

Dylan just shook his head. "Who knows?"

Suddenly he heard screaming, and he looked out his bedroom window, to see a crowd of people looking at them!

Dylan groaned as the crowd stared at him. "Cole, I think we have a problem"

"Cole?" He walked into the living room to find his twin talking to his mother.

Cole turned to his brother with a sad face.

"What's wrong Cole?" Dylan had a worried look on his face. "Mom, what's wrong."

His mom sighed and said "We're moving Dylan, to Forest Grove, Oregon. Now that people know you're here, it's probably just better to leave."

Dylan nodded, but suddenly Cole burst into tears and ran into their room. Cole threw himself onto their bed and sobbed his heart out. After 10 minutes, Dylan sat on Cole's bed with him.

"Hey buddy." He said softly, rubbing his brother's back softly. "Come on Coley-Moley, you know I can't stand it when you cry"

The use of Cole's pet name calmed him, and he turned and sobbed into Dylan's chest.

"Dyl… It's not fucking fair! I was making friends, we were happy, we were happy!" And he started crying uncontrollably again. "And the worst part is; now I have no idea if I can make friends now! I'm so worried I'll just lose them again!"

Dylan held his brother tight. "But there's one person who will always be with you that you forgot about"

Cole sounded surprised "Who?"

"Me."

And Cole knew that it was going to be okay. That no matter how hard things got, his brother was there. His twin, the most important, consistent, and vital part of his life, his other half, whom without, he could not go on, and he wanted it that way. The two broke apart, and started packing.

**A/N:So ends chapter four. This chapter marks a shift in the story. How will they adapt to life in Oregon?  
**


	5. New Friends and Coffee

**A/N: please don't hate me. I've taken a few liberties and put the boy's father in Portland, and I introduce my new OC.**

Dylan and Cole spent the first few hours of the day contacting all of their friends. They first went over to a boy named Cheynes house. Dylan rang the doorbell, and right on cue, Cheyne answered. He was a tall, fairly skinny boy with short hair, but still a great friend of the Sprouses.

Cole walked up to him and broke the news. Cheyne took it well, saying that they'd see each other again eventually. The 3 broke apart, and moved on to all their other friends, including Charlie, and Dillon.

But by noon, Dylan, Cole, and their mother stood in line at the Airport. They had all their things. The boy's parent's reminded them to hold onto the suitcases tight, but Cole could have cared less. All that mattered was that he was with the most important person in his world, his brother.

Dylan on the other hand, was really nervous about moving. But he didn't want to let Cole know, as it would just drag him down worse. After all, brother's help each other stay afloat.

As they boarded the plane, Dylan tried to fought over who got the window seat. Cole let Dylan have it. It didn't matter to him anymore.

About an hour into the flight Cole finally asked his mother, who was sitting next to him, "Why Oregon?"

"Your father moved to Portland a while back. But don't feel too downed, he has Bubba, and you'll be able to see him." She said.

Bubba was their 10 year old English bull dog who had moved in with their dad to keep him company on while Dylan and Cole were away.

Cole turned to Dylan, who was listening to his IPod; Cole shrugged and pulled out his own. He hit shuffle, when his favorite song came on, Chop Suey- by System of a Down. As it ended, the Flight Attendant said that they were going to land soon. As they landed, they got off the plane and went through security. They got outside and took a Taxi to their new home in Forest Grove. It was a fairly average 4 bedroom 2 story home, with the bedrooms and a bathroom on the second story, and everything else on the first. They got in, and got acquainted with the place. It was bare of any furniture, as the moving trucks had not arrived yet.

Dylan and Cole were slumped against the living room wall, bored out of their mind. When Dylan had an idea, "How about we meet the neighbor?" Cole liked the idea.

So and they went outside, to the first house that was right on the other side of the corner they lived on. It was kind of an older house, like something out of 60's. They rang the door bell, and a tall, olive skinned boy answered the door. He wore a tight fitting System of a Down T-Shirt, skinny black jeans, a studded belt, a necklace with a small charm at the end, and had wavy black hair down to the middle of his neck.

"What's up, are you guy's the new neighbors?"

Dylan and Cole nodded.

"Cool, how old are you? I'm 15." The boy inquired.

Dylan and Cole smiled "Same here"

The boy smiled too, "I'm Eli, and you two are?"

"I'm Cole, and that's Dylan" Cole said nervously.

"You guys were in the suite life right?" He asked.

They nodded.

"That's pretty cool."

The twins on the other hand, loved that he didn't go crazy.

"So you two want to come in?" He asked.

They shrugged, and he led them upstairs to his room. They looked around; inside they found a Television, Laptop, Play-station 3 and a stereo system.

Cole checked out the PS3 "You rich man!?"

Eli said "No, far from it. I just work hard."

Dylan nodded and said "That's pretty cool."

Cole started browsing his CD's "I see you like System of a Down"

"Love em'. They're my favorite band. My favorite song is definitely Chop Suey."

Cole said "Whoa, same here."

Dylan interrupted Cole "Dude, you have awesome games, want to play?"

"Sure" And Eli tossed them each a controller, they played 3 player Death match for a few hours, before they went home with Eli's cell phone number and big broad smiles.

When they got home they saw the moving trucks.

"Sweet our furniture is here!" Dylan said.

They entered the house just as their mother was hanging up a painting.

"Where have you guy's been!" She said. She looked worried.

"At the neighbors house" Cole said.

Their mother smiled, "So what do you think of this town?"

Dylan smiled "A little slow, but I like it."

The twin's ate Pizza by delivery that night, and went upstairs, where they collapsed on Dylan's bed.

Dylan opened an eye sleepily the next morning. He was lying next to Cole, his arm over his brother. Cole showed no signs of waking up, so Dylan got up and went downstairs, lured by the aroma of his mother's pancakes. As he entered the Kitchen, he was greeted with a "Hey honey"

"Hey mom" He half said, half yawned.

"Is Cole still asleep?"

Dylan nodded as he took a seat at the table, and started eating. Half way into Dylan's 4th pancake, Cole stumbled down the stairs, his hair a mess, and his Pajama's wrinkled. Sitting next to his brother, he started eating.

"Cole, what did you think of Eli?" Dylan asked.

But Cole didn't hear him. He was too deep in thought. _Eli seems really cool…he has awesome hair, likes System of a down, plays the guitar…he's great. Whoa, did I just say a guy was great? What's going on…?_

"COLE" Dylan shouted

Cole snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. "What!?" he asked, irritably.

Dylan had a look of shock at his brother's lash at him.

"Calm down Cole, no need to bite my head off."

Cole shook his head "You're right, I'm sorry."

Dylan, seeing that it seemed safe, asked again. "What do you think of that Eli kid?"

Cole thought about it and then said "He seems pretty cool"

Dylan just nodded and continued eating. After breakfast, Dylan helped their mom clean up, and then they went over to Eli's. They hung out in his room for a while.

Dylan popped a CD into his stereo. Atreyu's falling down started playing.

Then Eli had an idea "How about we head into town and you guys can get to know the place?"

This sounded good to the Sprouse brothers, so that's what they did. They took the bus and Eli led them to a Coffee place. Inside was a Coffee/Music store. The cashier waved to Eli and he waved back.

_Must be a regular_ _here…_Thought Dylan. He turned to his brother to find Eli buying him a stack of CD's. They all bought coffee, and sat down at a table in the back.

Eli looked between them "So what do you think?"

Cole smiled and nodded and Dylan said "It's awesome" After a few minutes, they left the store to head home.

They got off the bus, and started the long walk home.

_Eli seems like a great guy..._ These words kept ringing through Cole's head. But shook his head and continued home.

**A/N: Starting to spice up a bit? Read and review.**


	6. Disdainfully Disowned

Cole and Dylan each lie in their own bed that night. Cole could not sleep at all. He really wanted to talk to his Brother.

Suddenly, Dylan walked into Cole's room.

"Did you want to talk to me Cole?" He asked sleepily.

Cole nodded. "How did you know?"

Dylan shrugged, "Twin Telepathy I guess." He walked took a seat on Cole's bed.

"What's up?" Dyl asked, genuine concern in his voice/

"There's something I need to talk to you about, but you're never going to want to talk to me again after wards!" A tear started dripping down from Cole's eye.

Dylan wiped the tear off, and said "Listen to me. You're my brother, no, more than that, you're my twin. You've been there for me my whole life, and I will ALWAYS be there for you. Don't you ever, EVER say that I won't love you" Dylan's voice was ever so slightly shaky.

Cole nodded. "I think…I think I'm gay."

"What?"

Cole started shaking his head

"See! You do hate me now, you're never going to speak to me again!"

He stood up and started walking to the door, only to be stopped by Dylan's hand on his shoulder. Dylan turned him around and then pulled him towards him, and wrapped his arms around Cole. In that embrace, Dylan poured of all the love he had for his brother, and held him close. The two were like that for a long time. Two bodies intertwined as one. Then they broke apart. Cole was about to say something but Dylan put a finger to his mouth, and they both crawled into Cole's bed, and fell asleep, Cole pressed up against his older brother.

As Dylan woke the next day, the event's of the previous night came flooding back to him. He stared at the ball of warmth against his chest, and carefully got up, got dressed, and called Eli, telling him to come over. A few minutes later, Eli had arrived.

"Hey Dylan, where's Cole?" He said cheerfully.

"In his room, actually can I talk to you about him?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Dylan thought about it for a moment, and then realized that it was not his place to tell Cole's secret.

"Nothing"

Just then Cole walked into the living room, fully dressed. He walked towards Dylan, and noticed Eli, and his heart started pumping. Then he knew he'd tell Eli right now.

Dylan suddenly thought of something. "Eli, Cole wants to tell you something about him"

Cole hated his brother right there, but then said "Eli, I'm gay. And if you can't accept me, then we shouldn't be friends."

Eli shrugged and said "Why would I care if you're gay? I'm bisexual."

Cole felt a huge weight get off his chest and he sighed. "Have you come out?"

Eli shook his head, and then they both looked at Dylan.

"Well?" Cole finally asked impatiently.

Dylan looked surprised. "What?"

Eli rolled his eyes "Aren't you going to admit to something?"

Dylan shook his head. "I'm not gay"

Eli shrugged, and that was that for now. Then he noticed the Wii

"Sweet, you guys want to play Brawl?"

Dylan nodded, as did Cole. So they booted up the game, and started playing. After an hour, Eli won, but they had all had fun. Out of the blue Eli's cell phone rang. It was his mother, he had to come home.

"Later guys" Eli said as he walked out the door.

Nothing else to do, Cole and Dylan went online. Dylan checked his REAL MySpace, as he had 2, His official one with all his crazy fans on his friends list, and his secret one that only his close friends knew. Cole did the same. After about a half an hour, their mother walked into the room.

"Come on boy's, were going to meet your father for dinner tonight."

Dylan high fived his brother, they hadn't seen dad since last summer. They went to the Olive Garden, and saw their Dad was already waiting at the Table.

"DAD!" The twins yelled as they charged him; he stood up and hugged around with them a bit before sitting down again.

"So, how have things been going with you guys?" He asked.

Cole stared down at the ground; he couldn't look his father in the eye.

Dylan on the other hand, started telling him about the swarm of fans, and Eli, and how he was really cool and stuff.

"Nice to see you two are settling in really well." He said, before starting an adult conversation with their mother.

Dylan leaned over to his brother, his twin telepathy telling him something was wrong.

"What's going on Coley Moley?"

Then he noticed Cole was silently crying. He was worried, and then told his parent's.

"I need to use the bathroom." He stood up and grabbed Cole "But I need him" and then he pulled him to the bathroom.

He brought him to the handicap stall because it was big, and then sat Cole on the toilet before looking into his teary eyes.

"What's wrong Cole?"

But Cole simply shook his head in tears.

Dylan grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Cole, you have to tell me what's wrong." Seeing Cole cry was unbearable for Dylan, so he kneeled down, and held Cole again. This seemed to calm him down enough to tell his Brother what was wrong.

"It's ju-just, what if Dad doesn't accept the fact that I'm…g-gay." He said through tears.

Dylan said "Then he's an idiot. We will get through this together. I promise you."

Cole nodded, and let Dylan clean him up, and then they went back to the table and finished their dinner.

On the way out, Cole walked over to their father and said "Dad. We need to talk"

His father looked at him rather strangely "What about?"

Cole gulped. _This is it. No turning back._ "Dad, I'm gay."

His father stared at him. The he leaned in and said "I only have one son now. And your not him." Every syllable dripping with hate and disgust.

Cole dropped to his knees and was silent. Tear's flooded down his face, but he made no noise.

"Come on Cole, let's go home." He said as he helped his brother into their mother's car.

"What's wrong with your brother?" She asked Dylan.

"Just something Dad said"

She shrugged and that was that. Dylan helped Cole to his room, and laid him on the bed, where Cole started weeping into his pillow for hours. Dylan lay beside him, holding him, and never left his side once.

**A/N: And there is chapter 6. The Drama is really starting to set in here. Read and Review, and as always, make suggestions, I love following them.**


	7. Guilt as sharp as knives

Cole woke up the next morning covered in tears and in his brother's arms. He held on to Dylan tightly, never wanting to let go. Dylan made everything better. Dylan was always there for him.

Dylan opened his eyes, and saw Cole sniffling, and couldn't help but to hold on to him tighter. Dylan looked at Cole, and was filled with a hatred for his father that he had never felt before. How dare he say such things to Cole...All because Cole was gay, he said he hated him.

The two went downstairs to get something to eat. However instead of food, they found a 20 dollar bill and a note explaining their mom was running Errands.

Then Dylan had an idea "How about we see if Eli wants' to go eat?"

Then Cole's imagination kicked into overdrive. _Eli…Mmm. His beautiful eyes…long hair…_ Cole shivered.

"COLE" Dylan yelled, snapping Cole out of his trance.

"You were doing it again" Dylan said, exasperated.

"Sorry Dylan." Cole apologized. Dylan then called Eli up and asked if he wanted to grab something to eat. He said sure, and they met him outside in 20 seconds.

"Hey guys" He said when he saw them.

"Hey E" They replied in unison. "So Eli, do you know any good places?" Cole asked.

He nodded

"Yea, there is a neat little place called Maggie's down the street, they have really good food."

And with that they set off into town. They arrived at Maggie's; Eli ordered a Coffee and French toast. Cole and Dylan did the same; only instead of coffee they had Coke.

About halfway into the dinner Eli said to Cole "I heard what your father did last night, and I think its total bullshit." He said with a bit of anger.

Cole nodded "It hurt though…even though I guess it's his loss.

Dylan nodded and patted his brothers back a bit. After they finished eating, Eli paid and they went outside.

"Its 6:00 pm, now what?" asked a shivering Cole.

Eli noticed this, and took of his jacket and handed it to Cole. Cole took it gratefully and put it on. From there they kind of wandered around town, checking out various odd shops. Then they walked back home.

Cole walked inside his house then told Dylan, "I've got to go return his jacket." Dylan nodded and went to get ready for bed.

KNOCK! Cole hammered on Eli's front door. His mother answered

"You must be one of the Sprouses?"

Cole nodded. "Can you give Eli his jacket?"

Ms. Aranda nodded and took it, and then Cole took the 20 second walk back home. Getting home,he peeled of his clothes, and crawled into bed.

A week later…Cole woke up in the middle of the night with the sudden urge to check on Dylan. He opened to door to his brothers room and found Dylan staring at the ceiling, his eye's red.

"Cole…" Dylan said. He sounded strange, distant.

"I think I'm depressed." He said in the same distant voice.

Cole turned in shock. "What!" "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dylan started to tear up "I don't know okay...It's like there's something inside of me eating away at my insides, and I feel sick to my stomach at nights, and I just lie away crying all night." Dylan said through tears.

"What else?" Cole said gently.

Dylan started to cry harder, as he pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a dozen cuts on his arm. Cole felt sick at the site of his brother's wrist, and then ran to the bathroom and threw up. When he returned, Dylan was lying face down, weeping into his pillow. Cole would lie down next to him.

"Come on Dyl, what are you feeling?" Cole said, his voice starting to shake.

"It's like this huge mutated form of guilt that stops me from ever being happy. And I feel really alone Cole..." He said, before breaking down in tears again.

Cole just stared at his brother in amazement, before holding his brother close to him, and letting Dylan weep on his shoulder. _This is weird_…_I mean…normally Dylan comforts me. But here I am, giving Solace to him. I need to let him know that no matter what he needs, I'll always try to help him._

"Dylan, you know we need to get you help."

Dylan went white and started shaking his head.

"No…Cole! I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!" He said through his cries.

Cole thought for a moment and said "Listen Dyl, I will try and get you through this without telling everyone for one month. If we can't do it by then, I'm telling mom, alright?"

"O-Kay" "Cole…you're a real-really good bro-brother."

Cole held tightly onto Dylan, running his hand across his back.

"Cole, I'm sorry you have to go through all this for me" Dylan said after he composed himself.

Cole looked Dylan straight in the eye "You are my brother." He said with a smile and tears rolling out of his eyes. "I would do ANYTHING in the world for you."

"Thanks." Dylan said through tears.

"Shush" Cole said as he put a finger to Dylan's mouth. Cole looked at the Clock, it was late. He pulled the covers back off Dylan's bed, and they both crawled inside and went to sleep.

**A/N: The story takes a much darker turn here, I assure you it won't stay like this, but I felt the need to throw in some darker drama.  
**


	8. Acceptence

Cole woke up, and took a few minutes to rerun what had happened last night through his mind. He looked at Dylan, and almost cried to see the smile on his brother's face. He stole a glance at his watch, and was shocked to find out it 6 am. _Better early then late I guess_. Cole thought as he grabbed his laptop, and sat on the living room couch to look up Depression on WebMD.

Cole swore when he saw WebMD's treatment for teenage depression…

_**'The best treatment has been shown to be a combination of medication and psychotherapy.'**_

Cole shook his head and told himself "No, I made a promise to Dylan. I won't let him down." He started online again, and for the next five days was almost always online, looking for a way to help his brother_._

5 Day's later

Cole sat in front of his laptop, bags under his eyes, and a smile on his face. Dylan walked out into the living room to find Cole already there. Dylan sat next to him and leaned on his brother.

"I love you Cole"

"I love you too Dyl and I think I can help with your depression"

Dylan sat up "Really?!"

Cole smiled at his brother "I'm just going to ask you some questions"

Dylan nodded.

"What is the most prominent thing in your mind right now?"

"How dad acted when you told him you were gay."

Cole thought about that.

"Dyl…Is it possible that maybe…your, gay?"

Dylan was silent.

"Dylan, I'm your brother, you know I won't judge you."

Dylan slowly nodded.

Cole smiled "Now say it Dyl. Say that you're gay."

Dylan opened his mouth and barely whispered "I'm gay"

Cole made a motion that was supposed to let Dylan know to keep going.

"I'm gay!" Dylan said louder. "Cole…I feel better! I feel great!" He ran over and tackled Cole in a huge hug. Cole smiled and started laughing.

"Get off Dyl!" He said happily.

Now that Dylan was over his depression, the rest of the week seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, it was Sunday, and Dylan, Cole, and Eli were sitting in BJ's Coffee and Music store.

Eli took a sip of his coffee. "So you guys are going to Forest Grove High now? I thought you were home schooled?"

Cole nodded "We were public schooled till 7th grade, but we always wanted to go back once we were done with Suite Life. So now we get the chance too"

Dylan was lost in the music and said nothing.

Eli nodded too "It's a decent school. You guys are Junior's now?"

"Yup"

"Cool, So am I."

"Maybe we'll end up in the same Classes?"

"Maybe"

The song ended and Dylan was brought back to reality to see Eli slap Cole on the back. Suddenly a huge amount of jealousy erupted in him, but he shook it off.

"I guess we should be getting home now Cole." Dylan said, staring at his watch.

Cole shrugged and stood up. Eli didn't though.

"I'll hang out here for a while."

Cole nodded, and then Dylan dragged him out, and they began the walk home.

"Cole" Dylan said after a few minutes of walking.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Eli?"

"Sure, don't you?"

"No Cole, do you LIKE Eli?"

Cole stared at Dylan then shook his head and leaned in on him and whispered "No Dylan. I don't. Calm down." and that was that.

Arriving home, they got ready for bed, and then watched some TV. Seeing it was 11 though, they both went into Cole's room and snuggled under the cover's before going to sleep. In fact, they almost forgot that tomorrow was their birthday.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I needed to transition from summer to birthday to school. Read and Review!**


	9. Birthday Twins

Cole awoke with a smile, it was his birthday. He looked at Dylan and then went downstairs into the kitchen to the smell of pancakes.

His mother charged him.

"Happy birthday big guy" She said as she gave him a hug and put a plate of Pancakes on the table.

"Go wake your brother."

"K" And with that Cole turned and yelled "DYLAN! PANCAKES" Getting no response, he turned to find Dylan already at the table eating.

"That was fast Dyl."

"Ghesemamakeseresclisous" He said, his mouth full of Pancake.

"I don't speak Pancake"

Dylan took a huge swallow and said "I said, these pancakes are delicious mom"

They heard a knock on the door after Breakfast and found Eli with a Box under his arm

"Happy Birthday you guys!" He said as he walked in. He handed Cole the box.

Cole opened his to find a System of a Down poster signed by all the band members.

"No fucking way dude! How the hell did you get this?" Cole said, Awestruck.

Eli just shook his head "I have my sources, besides, anything for my best friends."

Cole ran up and hugged him. Eli hugged back. Dylan knew it was just a friendly hug and felt no jealousy at all.

Then Eli went outside and came back with a large box he set down in front of Dylan. Dylan took the top off to find a Vintage 86' Fender Telecaster, complete with a certificate of authenticity.

Dylan couldn't breathe. He ran up to Eli and hugged him too. "How on earth did you get this?"

Eli smiled "I'm really good friends with the guy that owns BJ's. He gave it to me free because I did him a favor."

Dylan loved the guitar; he picked it up and strummed it a few times, hearing the noise was amazing to him. He put it back in its case and set it in his room. Cole took the laminated poster and hung it in his room. Getting back to the living room, Eli suggested they go hang out, and enjoy the day. So they did, and they loved every minute of it. But when they got home, Dylan pulled Cole into his room, and they gave each other their presents.

Cole handed Dylan a small black box. Dylan opened it to find a guitar pick and a certificate of authenticity. It was Dave Mustaine's guitar pick! Dylan was again awestruck and he placed the box on his bedside table. Then Dylan gave Cole his gift. He opened the box and inside it was a necklace; it was made by Abalone shells, and obviously took a lot of work.

Dylan piped up "I made it myself when we were back home"

Cole smiled "I love it" and with that, he ran up to Dylan and hugged him.

After their birthday, the days leading up to school flew by, and before Cole or Dylan knew it, they were in Dylan's bed asleep on the last day of summer.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this was so short, but I wanted the birthday to be its own chapter. Also, for those that don't know, Dave Mustaine is the lead singer/guitarist of Megadeth, a band that Dylan likes in real life. Also, all the fact's I've presented are true to the real Dylan and Cole, for instance, Cole's favorite song and band is Chop Suey by SOAD. **


	10. Fight's and Old habits

**A/N: I realize now in retrospec, that I didn't really make it clear why they moved to Oregon. They are tired of the Acting life, so they are deciding to give it a Hiatus to live like normal kids for a while. I don't mean they dislike acting, they love it, I mean they are just tired of the negatives that come with being famous, but don't worry, they aren't quitting the scene.**

Dylan's alarm clock went off, waking the two boys. They scrambled and got ready for their first day of public school since the 7th grade. Dylan decided to wear baggy blue jeans and Vans, along with a long sleeve black shirt and a red shirt over it.

Cole on the other hand, decked himself out with tight black jeans, a studded belt, and a black jean jacket, along with his traditional black and white Chuck Taylors.

They went over to Eli's and got him, and then walked down the street to the bus stop. Getting on, Cole was nervous. Dylan didn't show it, but he felt like throwing up. When they finally arrived there, the boy's took out their schedules and started off to their first class, Biology with Mr. Gainer.

On their way there, they heard a teacher yelling at a fairly tall kid "Mathew! This is your last warning!" Cole watched it momentarily before entering the classroom.

Cole couldn't help but hear things like "Oh my god it's the Sprouse brothers! Along with other, less enthusiastic comments, such as 'Check out the clones'. Cole didn't mind large groups, but Dylan did. Cole noticed a small, almost invisible air of nervousness in Dylan's voice. So small, it would have been impossible for a normal person to hear, but Cole was his twin, and knew it. He made sure to sit next to Dylan and protect him. _Because that's what twin's should do,_ keep each other a float.

Either way, they managed to make it through biology fine, but on their way to Calculus, a group of kids circled them.

Dylan looked at Cole, who looked at the apparent leader of the Gang and recognized him as that Mathew kid.

Dylan, getting annoyed, tried to walk past them, saying "Get out of way asshole." As he approached him Mathew suddenly went forward and punched Dylan in the stomach. This pissed Cole off and he punched the leader in the face, causing the tall boy to stumble back. But then the leader's two friends started coming at them.

After he recomposed himself, the leader wiped blood off his face, and said "Now I guess it's 3 to 2. Seems fair to me" he muttered.

But then he felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turned around, he was greeted by Eli's fist. He flew back on the ground, and didn't get up.

Eli gave a look at the other 2 bullies, and then said "Back the fuck off" The other two idiots ran.

Cole smiled at Eli "Thanks for bailing us out. You pack quite a punch man. You fucking floored him!"

Dylan nodded and high fived Eli. "We should get to calculus before the bell rings though." But just as they started walking, they heard a teacher say "Not so fast you 3."

An hour later, Dylan, Cole, and Eli were suspended for ganging up on the leader, who turned out to be named Mathew Bulk. Eli tried to explain there were two other people, but the witnesses were too scared to do anything, so the three were sent home, on the first day of school. The boy's mother was furious with them, but when they explained what had happened, she became furious at the school. But Cole and Dylan just told her it wasn't worth it, and to drop it.

That night, Cole sat on his bed. Suddenly he had a sudden urge to check on Dylan. Cole entered his brother's house, and saw his brother sitting on his bed with a razor, in the process of making a cut.

"DYLAN!" Cole screamed at him.

Dylan looked up with teary eyes and dropped the blade. Time almost froze. Cole dropped to his knees and stared at Dylan.

"But…You promised to stop." Cole managed to say through tears.

Dylan started to say something but Cole cut him off.

"No! You fucking promised!"

"Cole…Please…I can't handle you mad at me right now."

Cole walked up to his brother and sat next to him. "Are you depressed?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Then…Why?"

Dylan shrugged.

Cole was furious; he stood up and shoved Dylan. "You're sitting here, hurting yourself, hurting ME, and you fucking shrug it off like it's nothing! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" And with that, he stormed out of his room.

Dylan was about to come after him, but he heard his mother's footsteps, and quickly pretended to be asleep.

About a half an hour later, Dylan walked into his brother's room and laid down facing him.

Cole stared at Dylan with hateful eyes, and shoved him off the bed.

"I really can't talk to you right now Dylan." And then rolled over and went back to sleep, leaving Dylan staring at his brother's cold shoulder, with tears in his eyes.

In the morning, Dylan, taking advantage of being suspended for the day, sat in the coffee shop with Eli, explaining to him the events of the previous night.

"And now he won't even look at me, Let alone talk to me…" Dylan said, utilizing all of his self control to not cry.

Eli seemed deep in thought. "Give him time Dyl. He'll come around, he just needs to time. I mean think about how you would feel if you walked in on Cole cutting"

Dylan was silent and then quietly said "I'd feel like he doesn't care about me enough to keep his promise."

Eli just nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. "So what are you going to do?"

Dylan shook his head "I don't know. I guess I'll tell him I realize why he's mad and that I feel terrible."

Eli nodded, stood up and threw some money on the table, and then they left.

A few minutes into the walk home, Dylan suddenly realized something.

"Eli" He said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You do so much for me and Cole…"

"Don't mention it, you guys are my best friends."

"No Eli, you deserve a lot, and I swear I'll repay you for everything." Dylan said smiling.

Eli shrugged, but Dylan grabbed him and pulled him towards him, their faces so close they almost touched. And then…Eli kissed him.

Eli pulled away after a few seconds, and Dylan stared at him.

Eli rubbed looked at the ground nervously "Sorry…I know you're not-

But before Eli could finish his sentence, Dylan kissed him. And then they broke apart. Dylan smiled at Eli, and they walked home in silence.

When Dylan got home, he entered Cole's room, and sat next to him. "Cole…I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you. I realize that when I cut, I hurt you too, and I'm sorry, and I feel terrible, and I can't stand us not talking…" His voice was quivering, and a tear was rolling down his cheek. "But I know… that if you hate me, I deserve it. But I just really want you to know _sniff_ that I'm really sorry."

He got up to leave, but Cole turned him around, and put his arms around him. And he whispered into his ear "I forgive you".

And then they broke apart, and each snuggled into Cole's bed, and fell asleep.

**A/N: In case I didn't mention it, I own my OC's. Read and review. Also, for all you rabid fans of this story, I intend to run it until they graduate High School, so don't worry. Also, I have OCD, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning this story halfway through it, also, I have most of written, I just post one chapter a day. **


	11. Who'd I just Kiss?

Dylan opened his eyes, and was really relieved when he remembered it was Saturday, he needed time to mull over what he had done with Eli the previous night. He walked into the Kitchen, and found a note explaining his mom had gone to visit their dad and wouldn't be back till late. Dylan shrugged; he'd just have Cole cook for him. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the couch, tuned it, and started strumming.

About a half an hour later, Cole walked out and read the note, he knew if he didn't cook, Dylan would starve, so he grabbed some eggs and started frying. 5 minutes later, he set the pan and plates on the table and then yelled "Dyl, time to eat."

Dylan heard the call, and set his guitar in its case, then went to the table and sat next to his brother.

"Thanks Cole, it looks good."

Cole waved him off "It's nothing, if I didn't cook, you wouldn't eat."

Dylan chuckled and started shoveling egg into his mouth. After breakfast was done, he helped his twin put the dishes away.

Cole then grabbed his laptop and went online while Dylan continued to practice.

"Hey Dyl" Cole called out.

"Huh?"

"Wanna go get our Learner's Permits? We can take a bus to the DMV"

Dylan shook his head. "Not now, maybe in a few weeks." He said it rather abruptly, but Cole shrugged and returned to his web browsing.

About a half an hour later, someone started knocking on the door, but as Cole went to open it he heard a yell. He and Dylan ran outside to find Eli fighting the three bullies from school. Eli was kicking ass, but couldn't keep it up forever. Eli kneed one in the stomach, and then threw the other one to the ground, but then Eli took a fist to the face from Mathew and crumpled to the ground.

Eli seemed to fall in slow motion. Dylan simply stared at his body, and then stared at Mathew, the one who had punched him.

Mathew looked at his two fallen friends, and then realized what he had started. He started backing up, and then turned around and ran. Cole helped Dylan drag the other two unconscious ones to the side of the street, and then brought Eli inside and laid him on the couch.

Cole set to work and grabbed a wash cloth and started to mop up the blood off of him, and had Dylan take his bloody clothes to the washer.

A few hours later, an unconscious Eli lay in his boxer's, and started to come around. Cole had his nose in a magazine, noticed this and yelled for Dylan, who came running into the room.

Dylan walked over and leaned over Eli. "Cole, throw me a blanket, he's cold"

Cole grabbed the nearby felt blanket, and tossed it to Dylan, who proceeded to drape it over Eli. "Cole…He should've woken up by now…" There was obvious worry in his voice.

Cole merely shrugged "I don't know what to tell you." But he saw the concern in his twin's face, and walked over to Eli. Right on cue, the unconscious boy opened his eyes and scanned the room.

"Hey buddy" Dyl said softly.

Eli sat up "What happened?"

Cole was glad to see he was awake. "Well, long story short, Mathew and the assholes came back, you kicked their asses, and then Mathew knocked you out."

Eli nodded "Sounds like something I'd do…"

Dylan said nothing; he sat in the corner, wanting desperately to be alone with Eli.

"Hey Cole, can you take out the garbage? I did it last time."

Cole nodded and went to the kitchen.

Dylan walked over to Eli. "You had me worried sick dude." _Wow, I sound like my mother…_

Eli shrugged "I did what I had too." Then he stood up and started getting dressed. Dylan watched him for a few seconds, and then mentally kicked himself for it. After he was clothed, he walked over to the door "Later Dyl." And then he left.

Dylan watched him leave in sadness. _Do I like Eli?_ _If I do, then I feel really bad for getting on Cole about it. But does Cole like Eli?_ Dylan started to get a headache so he lay down on the Couch underneath the blanket

Cole walked into the room, and saw a figure underneath the blanket that he assumed was Eli. He looked around, and when he saw no Dylan, walked up to the blanket, pulled it back, and put his face forward. But instead of meeting Eli's lips, he met Dylan's. He did not realize this until about 2 seconds into the kiss, when he broke apart and stared at the ground.

"Sorry…Thought you were Eli."

Dylan rubbed the back of his neck and then walked over to Cole.

Cole looked up for the ground and opened his mouth to say something, but Dylan put a finger to his lips, and kissed him again.

**A/N: Nothing too explicit, after all, this is rated T, but we'll have to follow and see how this turns out. Also, You'll notice my posting of chapter's will slow down to One every day. No exceptions.  
**


	12. Smiles

Dylan pulled away from Cole, and stared into his eyes. Cole was stunned. "Dyl…That isn't right" Dylan shrugged and then Cole started to laugh.

"You kiss your brother, and then laugh about it?" Cole shook his head "Dyl you're something else" And then he pulled his brother to him in a huge hug.

"Well Cole, it's not exactly unexpected. I mean, neither of us has ever really been popular in school, more-so because for the last few years we've been home schooled. You're my best friend Cole, and the most important person in my life. I would walk through fire and back for you, and then do it again."

Cole then burst out laughing "Dylan, do you know how cheesy that sounded?"

Dylan started to chuckle "No I don't, how cheesy?"

"Let's just say it's cheesy enough to put Taco Bell out of business."

Dylan smiled and put an arm around his brother "Wanna go grab some Coffee with E?" Cole nodded so Dylan grabbed the phone and called Eli up. This meant a lot to Cole as in reality; Dylan wasn't that social and usually preferred staying home. Before Cole knew it, He, Dylan, and Eli were sitting inside BJ's, enjoying the music. Cole thought about it for a moment, then grabbed Dylan's hand and held it tightly in his own. Dyl smiled at him, which made Cole's stomach do a back flip. _It's weird_…_I never used to feel this way about Dylan, about anyone for that matter. I guess we really are the perfect match for each other. _

Eli broke the silence rather abruptly "So why exactly did you guys move to Oregon? I mean, isn't fan's knowing where you live part of being a celebrity?"

Cole pondered it and said "I guess, but we had too many ties with Acting in California. We really wanted a place where we could start fresh, and Oregon has proved great. Sure there are still rabid fans, but it's nothing compared to Long Beach."

Dylan smiled "I was kind of reluctant about moving. It takes me a while to make friends; I usually get a few close knit ones, then stop. So it hurt a lot when I had to leave all that behind in Cali."

Cole stared at his brother "You never told me that…" Cole felt strange that his brother had never shared this with him.

Dylan shrugged "You never asked"

Cole immediately felt bad. _He's right…I didn't ask._

Dylan continued the conversation normally "We were asked to make a Spin off of Suite life, but we declined."

Eli looked interested "Why?"

"We needed a break. For 3 years it was non-stop work. I love acting, but work is work, and I think that if we had accepted it, me and Cole would have been driven insane."

Eli nodded "Well, I'm glad you're having fun here in Oregon. But I've an idea to really show you guys a good time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 tickets.

Dylan looked at him with interest "What are they for?"

Eli smiled slyly "A yearly concert that showcases local talent. It's really awesome."

That grabbed Cole's attention and he looked up, "You've been there?"

Eli nodded.

Cole smiled, letting his worries wash off of him. Dylan saw Cole's smile, and couldn't help but to smile too; but it wasn't until Eli smiled that they all burst out laughing. The trio then paid, and went home.

That night, when Dylan had gotten into bed with Cole, they simply lay in each-other's arms, smiling.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I had a busy day today and didn't have much time to right. To make up for it, I'll give you a longer one tomorrow. Please Review! It makes me happy.**


	13. Mall Clock?

Cole opened his eyes, and found Dylan laying his head on his younger brother's chest. Cole smiled and stroked the blonde hair of his sleeping twin. After a few minutes Dylan opened his eyes, and looked around. His gaze rested on Cole "Hey you." He said sleepily.

"Morning Dyl" Cole ruffled his older brothers hair a bit; Dylan smiled and got out of bed. "C'mon, let's jump in the shower real quick"

Cole nodded and followed him into the bathroom. After the shower, the boy's had eaten cereal, because their mother wasn't awake yet. They cleaned up the bowls, and then Cole plunked onto the couch, Dylan resting on top of him. As Cole had his arm around his brother he started to think. "Dylan"

"What's up?"

"This is nice" Cole said after a pause.

Dylan was confused "What is?"

"This. Laying here with you on a Sunday noon, it's nice."

Dylan smiled "You're so corny sometimes Cole; you know that?"

Cole said nothing, he was content with grinning. Then Dylan said "Let's go get our Learner's Permit."

This caught Cole by surprise; Dylan generally despised crowds, although he didn't really show it in public.

BefbBefore the boy's knew it, they were walking out of the DMV, Cole had passed, and Dylan had not. Dylan was rather annoyed by it, but tried not to think about it. Cole noticed that Dylan wasn't in the best of moods, so he slept in his own bed that night. He found he couldn't sleep while Dylan was angry, so he reluctantly stepped out of bed, and walked down the hall into Dylan's room. He crawled under the covers, and Dylan turned to him. Neither said anything. Neither had to; Dylan laid his head in Cole's chest, Cole put his arms around his brother and rested his head on his twins. Dylan seemed to forget the day's troubles, and soon fell asleep.

The boy's forgot that they had school the next day, so their mother had entered Cole's room to wake him; So sure enough, when she walked into her other sons bedroom to find the two holding each other close, fast asleep. She smiled at them, and gently woke Cole. Cole nearly jumped when he saw his mothers face, but then he remembered they had school in a bit, so he started poking Dylan, who reluctantly rolled out of bed and got dressed. The two twins had no time to eat, so they walked straight to the bus stop. Sure enough, Eli was there, but no one else that normally was.

"Where is everyone E?" Dylan asked, as he looked around.

"On the bus" Eli replied completely normally.

"We missed it?" Cole said, equally normally.

"Yup"

"So do we walk to school?" Dylan finally said after some thinking.

Eli shook his head. "We take the bus; to the mall. We already missed the school bus, and I sure as hell don't feel like going today"

Cole shrugged and looked at Dylan, who didn't find any problems, and before the boys knew it, they were walking out of the Sharper Image in the mall. By glancing at the large clock on the wall, Dylan realized that school ends in 10 minutes. "Guys, we should get going." Cole saw the clock and nearly jumped out of his skin. The three boys ran out of the mall as fast as they could, but by the time they had gotten back to the bus stop, they had missed it.

Cole buried his forehead in his palm "How ironic. Dylan was about to say something when just then the bus pulled up to the stop. The boys got on and managed to make it home in record time. As they walked in the door and dropped their backpacks on the ground, their mom walked in and nearly jumped. "What are you guys doing home so early?" She said, very surprised. The boys looked at each other, and then Cole noticed the clock, which read 1:30 PM. School didn't end for another hour.

Dylan suddenly realized what had happened "Cole, I get it. The mall clock must have been wrong."

"…Mall Clock?" Their mother did not have an angry look, simply one of disappointment, and that hurt most of all.

**A/N: Short I know, but forgive me. Also, I know in reality they accepted the Spin off deal. Just think of it this way, all the changes in this story that deviate from real life were made as conscious choices by me. In that instance, having them accepting the spin off deal would have made it extremely difficult on my part. Thanks for understanding, and please PLEASE review. It makes me feel good.**


	14. This isn't lust, this is love

Dylan was sitting on his bed, guitar in hand. It had been 3 hours since they had come home early. He felt the feelings rise up inside of him, but just shook his head and started playing. A few minutes passed of simple strumming until he decided that he wasn't in the mood to play. So he set his guitar and took out his laptop; He signed into I.M and saw Eli was online, as well as Cole.

**Dyl56 has entered the chatroom**

**ColeyMoley: sup dylan**

**Dyl56: hey dude i feel like shit.**

**EStupid: what's up?**

**Dyl56: hey eli. **

**Dyl56: its just mom. i mean she didnt even punish us**

**Dyl56: she just looked at the ground and said she was disapointed**

**EStupid: ouch**

**ColeyMoley: yea**

**ColeyMoley: i feel terrible 2**

**ColeyMoley:dont feel 2 bad man**

**EStupid: I gotta head. Peace**

**EStupid has left the chatroom.**

**ColeyMoley has left the chatroom.**

Dylan looked up from his computer to see Cole walk in the room; his heart was instantly lifted up.

"Hey you" The younger twin said as he lay down next to him.

Dylan smiled as he felt Cole's arms wrap around his waist. "You're mushy today" Dylan giggled.

Cole leaned in and rested his head on Dylan's neck, causing the older boy to giggle.

Dylan shut his laptop off and set it on his bedside table, then turned around to face Cole.

"What's the occasion?"

Cole pushed Dylan onto his back, and then sat over him. "I need an occasion to mess around with you?"

Dylan smiled, and then slowly shook his head. Cole, having gotten the confirmation he needed, leaned in and nuzzled Dylan's neck, causing him to burst out in giggles. Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard coming down the hall. They quickly broke apart and sat on the bed when their mother walked in, and stared at the both of them.

"What are you two up too?" She asked, her voice full of suspicion.

"Nothing" The twins snapped.

Their mother looked taken aback. "Just asking" Then she turned and walked out. Dylan got up and shut the door, then turned back to Cole.

"Now where were we?" He grinned and walked towards Cole, laying him on his back; before he leaned in, and his thin lips brushed Cole's, sending a shiver up his spine. Cole blinked, then closed his eyes and then wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. Cole stared up into the pools that were Dylan's eyes, and got lost in them for a moment, before he was plunged back into the bliss that was his brother. Each time their lips met it was a fury of passion and love, an eruption of painstaking affection that was stronger than anything in the world.

By the time it had ended, they lay staring at each other, both of them breathing heavily. Dylan opened his mouth to say something, but Cole put a finger to his lips. Dylan said nothing, closer to his brother than ever before, emotionally and physically. He realized that he was content with being held by Cole, and knew that he was in love with his brother. Screw all the people that would label it wrong and disgusting, it was love, and there is nothing wrong about love. The two stared at the clock; 12:00 A.M. Dylan started laughing, and snuggled up to Cole, resting his head on his chest, Cole put his arms around his brother, and held him tightly. Nothing would separate them; Ever.

**A/N: Ahh, curse of the short chapter. Anyway, I wrote this chapter with one thing in mind, to improve my kissing scenes. I really tried to refine my technique, so please let me know what you think in the reviews. Bye!**


	15. Love keeps us together

Cole opened his eyes, and stared down at his brother, sleeping soundly. Cole glanced at the clock; it was only 5 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he carefully got up and walked to his room, he left it wearing a pair of tight jeans, his traditional studded belt, and a Metallica shirt that hugged his chest tightly; He walked into the living room, making sure to snatch his leather jacket off the coat rack, and left.

The wind bit his face as he walked down the street, but that didn't bother him, his mind was too busy with his thoughts.

_Last night with Dylan was amazing…But do I really love him?_

_Of course I love him, but do am I in love with him?_

…_Yes, I am, I can't deny it… but incest…fucking TWINCEST…There's a lot of people that are going to hate us…_

_People like my dad. What was his problem? He tells me he loves me for 16 years…and then because I like boys, I'm no longer his son…_

A tear dripped down Cole's eye.

_But fuck my dad, and everyone like him. Love isn't a sin. _

Cole finished up his walk and returned home. He entered Dylan's room, and lay down behind the sleeping boy. He stared at his brother for a long time, before their alarm went off and woke him up. As Dylan looked around, he gave Cole a strange look. "Why are you dressed?"

Cole chuckled "Who knows"

Dylan laughed too, and got out of bed. Cole could not take his eyes off of his midsection. He was snapped back to reality when Dylan caught him staring.

"See something you like?" Dylan whipped with a smile.

Cole said nothing, he merely smiled back.

The day proceeds as any other, and soon Dylan and Cole were opening the door to their home, to find their mom sitting on the couch, lips pursed.

"Hey mom" Dylan said as he threw his jacket on the rack.

She didn't answer.

"Mom?" Dylan was now staring at her.

"Boys, sit down." Her voice was that of someone that was trying hard to keep it steady. When the brothers had taken seats on the couch she cleared her throat and continued.

"I talked with your father today…" Cole gulped.

"He told me why you were so upset when you came home that night." Cole didn't breathe.

"I want you to know, I won't abandon you because you're gay, and instead, I've decided to get you help." Cole felt as if he just took a punch to the face. Dylan was silent, but he did move a little closer to his brother.

"…Help?" Cole stuttered.

"Yes, I've found a wonderful camp that helps…cure you." Cole stood up, Dylan did so with him.

"Cure me? There's nothing wrong with me, or Dylan!"

"Dylan?" Their mother had a confused look on her face. "You tainted him too!?"

It was Dylan's turn to speak up. "I'm not tainted. I just have a different lifestyle choice."

Their mother buried her face in her hands. "Look, you are both going to the correctional camp next week, I'm doing this because I love you."

Cole was still, Dylan was shaking. Cole put an arm around his brother and they walked to his room. As they sat against the wall, Cole finally made up his mind.

"Dylan…I'm leaving. Tonight, I'm packing my shit, and leaving."

Dylan just nodded. "I'm going too."

Cole nodded slowly "Together." And he started piling stuff into a backpack.

Dylan watched in silence before he retrieved a backpack as well and started grabbing clothes.

In a half an hour, they were packed with clothes, and enough food to last about a week. Cole did not tell Dylan, but he had brought a small switchblade he had found on the street one day. They sat in Dylan's room for a while, before Dylan started breaking into uncontrollable sobs. It caught Cole off guard, but he tried his best to comfort his brother, and not burst into sobs himself. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually came midnight. Cole and Dylan looked at each other, and nodded. Dylan put the note on the bed, and then they crept downstairs, and left. They didn't take a key.

Standing outside Eli's house, Cole pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Eli's number, a few minutes later, Eli appeared at the steps, fully clothed, a small backpack of his own.

"Eli, you don't have to come."

But Eli shook his head "Oh but I do Cole. You guys were my friends, even when others shunned me. Like it or not, I'm coming. Sides' my parent's won't miss me. They have my sister to take care of."

Dylan smiled and the three shared a group hug, but they quickly broke apart, and started heading down the street. Though they had all made a difficult decision that night, but they all had a positive outlook on the future, because they were still together, and Cole hoped it would stay that way for a long…long time.

**A/N: And my plot twist sets in! This is the end of this story, but I have a sequel that should be up by tomorrow, the reason I am ending this story is because it focused on their moving to Oregon, and getting to know Eli, but the Sequel will focus on their journey. Thanks for all of you that have read it all! Sorry if you were disappointed. **


End file.
